powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Victoria Amicus
Victoria Amicus is a memory vessel of Sherria Amicus, and a teacher at the Royal Magic Academy. She is planning to overthrow the corrupt Foo Fighters so that she may succeed on reforming the corrupt officials of the Grand Mage Council of Destiny City. She is a member of the Amicus Clan and is currently the clan's head. She became a member of Destiny City's Magic Council after World War III, and has worked tirelessly to recreate diplomatic relations with other countries, as well as reform internal policies. She is one of the ten Witches that exist in the Imoutoverse. As a witch, she takes great care in maintaining her beauty, often experimenting with new beauty methods. Victoria enjoys shopping and collecting scented incense, as well as poking fun at Kagenui. Information The head of the powerful Amicus family and one of Sherria Amicus's many memory vessels. Known as the Illusion Queen, Victoria is the head of the 5th Hierarchical City of Britannia's Magic Council and representative Wizard Saint. When she met Hibiki #23 and Agnes Egnell, she offered her the chance to find their friend, Anette, and Agnes' little sister who had somehow gone missing into the bottom of the Phantom Realm. Appearance Victoria is a girl with glasses, light brown hair, brilliant brown eyes, and a fair complexion. She is stated to be beautiful by Alexandra and Louis Mitsuari. She is always seen dressed in the uniform of Royal Magic Academy, even outside of school days, and is rarely seen on any other type of clothing, except for a set of sleepwear which she wore during The Grand Destiny Games. During the hunt for Mind Eater, she styles her hair into two braids and ties them with a cartoonish skull shaped hair clip that has a cat design. After the events of Mind Eater's massacre, she allows Anette to cut her hair as a symbol of her growth. She also begins wearing contact lenses instead of her usual pair of glasses. After the events in Torifune, her hair now has several noticeable streaks of silvery-white, resembling a tiger's stripes. She is also particularly known for having a very well developed and curvaceous figure. Kimiko Shiratori once commented on Amicus' Family's females that Victoria's breasts are "so appealing that one would want to cop a feel." Another interesting detail is her rather unique choice of underwear, which is often decorated with lace. She casually wears a blue sleeveless jacket, with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, a dark tan mini-skirt, a dark blue belt skirt with blue boots. Victoria's witch form, turns her hair grey and makes her eyes glow as she gets serious, greatly increasing the potency of her attacks and spells. Personality Her personality is described as "leader-quality"; as she is kind, cheerful, energetic, and acts like a klutz most of the time, but is strangely perceptive of things around her. She has a silly attitude despite her calm face, as she used her powers to detect to keep an eye on Chichiru and Cynthia. She's very much aware of what it is to be a leader, and her strong sense of responsibility leads her to mediate in various troublesome situations. She is scared of bugs, especially spiders. She sometimes says words slightly different to what she intends. Victoria is also rather prudish, disliking actions or words of a sexual nature or implication. Usually, she becomes very embarrassed and uncomfortable whenever anything venereal happens. As a result, people often delight in teasing her, particularly about her body. However, she can get angry if pushed too much, chastising and even becoming violent depending on the situation. On the other hand, her personality does a complete 180 into brutality when she's got an weapon in her hands. She's fine while she's mediating, but once she loses her patience, snaps, and draws her blade, she ends up becoming the center of the trouble herself. Outside of battle, Victoria is shown to be a very clumsy person making mistakes every now and then in either a comical fashion or even cute. However these are unintentional mistakes she makes and being very blissful of how others react to certain features like how thin layered her clothing is. However once brought up, she becomes flustered. Powers Illusion Memory Vessel Physiology- Victoria is a vessel created by Sherria Amicus to store all the memories she had when she was training. *Panmnesia- Victoria can call on Sherria's past experiences to constantly improve her strategical tactics. *Contaminant Immunity- Victoria has an immunity to all manner of poison, hallucinogens, bacterial disease and can overall not be affected by any sort of illness, due to being an Illusion. *Illusion Immunity- Being an illusion she is immune to being affected by illusions made by other people. *Selective Tangibility- As an illusory being, Victoria is extremely hard to harm by physical attacks due to her ability to become intangible. *Oxygen Independence- Being an illusion, Victoria has no need for oxygen, allowing her to survive underwater and in space. *Selective Invulnerability- As an Illusion, Victoria is naturally immune to having her mind read, being possessed and having her soul destroyed. Performing Arts Magic- Victoria has the ability to use illusions, being able to deceive even respectable Mages such as other Wizard Saints and Magic Council members for a very long period of time. She was able to trick the whole audience of the Grand Destiny Star Games into seeing a false fight between her and White Reqrium. According to her, other people cannot see nor hear them when she layers illusions over reality. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Victoria has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly and with snap of her fingers summon an army of magical girls; the brain perceives the her illusions as real and as such someone killed with one of her illusions they will die. *Pleasurable Illusion Magic- This specialized magic allows her to bring out others' most pleasurable memories or show people illusions of her own design. While being affected by Pleasurable Illusion, people unconsciously lose the will to maintain their power so it appears as though their power is nullified. **Neverending Nightmares- Victoria can send powerful brain waves to her enemies creating psychosomatic mental hallucinations. These illusions are the past memories of people who have died in the area, moments before their deaths occurred. This ability cannot be shut off until the intended target(s) die, however; she can utilize those memories to capture her victims in a powerful illusionary recreation of the event, ultimately leading to her victim's death. It was said by Mei-li that even limited exposure to her illusions can mean death if not careful. Victoria's power depends on her field of vision. She can only create an illusion if her targets are visible to her. Any interruption with her line of sight can instantly cancel the illusion. She wears her glasses to keep the ability in check. *Mirage Magic- Victoria can imitate her opponent's abilities, fighting style, techniques, and even weapons. She can either perfectly replicate the wanted abilities, fighting style, techniques, and weapons or personally modify them for easier use. *Paradise of Illusions- A metaphysical dimension which created by the user's thoughts, feelings and memories, it reflects the inner world of the individual. In this space, its owner is an absolute force, it can change their personal world as she pleases. The scale of this world may be different from the size of the room up a huge space containing countless stars. Teleportation- Victoria is capable of teleportation, however nature of it ability is unknown. Paper Charm Magic- Victoria can use her enchanted paper seals to summon various elements and to cast spells and expel dark energies. *Magical Writing- Victoria can invoke water, air, earth, and fire-based spells by using small slips of paper with the words for the elements written on them. Abilities Enhanced Fighting Skills- While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of her illusions and spell cards, Victoria is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. She can administer a tranquilizer with a kiss. Victoria is a rather competent martial artist and is proficient in several martial arts including: Silat, Krav Maga, Savate, Taekkyeon, Systema, and Escrima. In battle she tends to flow gracefully and move at accelerated speeds. Her speed and agility allows her to dodge and evade incoming attacks with little effort. She is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. *Illusory Combat- Victoria combines illusions with her combat, making her very unpredictable and hard to keep track of, and she can pull off surprise attacks more easily. Superhuman physical characteristics: She can magically alter her physical characteristics like strength, speed and so on. For example, Victoria is able to easily move on a supersonic level of speed. Immense Endurance: Victoria can fight for extended periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. She can take direct attacks from others unfazed. She can endure being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Mind Eater, a powerful opponent. Wicked Tsunami Walk- Another ability that all witches have, Victoria is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. Hypnotic Breasts: She has the power to mesmerise men with her breasts. Enhanced Swordplay: Victoria is a very skilled swordswoman, even without needing the usage of her sword's special abilities. One-Man Army: Victoria is one Sherria's most powerful memory vessels. She has defeated 1000 high-level monsters in a row, which was considered impossible, even for a Wizard Saint. If she's so much as spotted anywhere near the battlefields, the enemy will sound the retreat. Contact Persuasion- Whenever she presses her breasts against someone they will tell the truth to her; she usually presses her victim's head in-between her breasts. Magical Awareness: Victoria has a "Magical Awareness" that manifests as an expansion of her breasts. Victoria possesses a super enhanced Magical Awareness that allows her to trace magical power signatures in an extremely large area and can determine how strong those she senses are without them being near her. Enhanced Leadership: Victoria has the special ability of "Charisma" which allows her to rile up others and convince them to follow her orders with immediate ease. Tarot Reading- Victoria can use cards to assist her in determining the outcome of any event, as well as the likelihood of her own success but can only use it three times a day. Intuitive Aptitude: Victoria is said to be able to play the piano at a concert-performer level with ease while still being able to draw people's attention through minuscule body movements. She is also an expert negotiator and singer. Linguistics: Victoria is extremely skilled in conversational abilities, being fluent in 11 different languages. Through these skills combined with her infiltration abilities, Victoria is able to extract information from her fellow councilmen and other Wizard Saints. Master Strategist: As the head of her clan and a member of Destiny City's Magic Council, Victoria is a capable leader. Despite her seemingly klutzy personality, Victoria has a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. As a member of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, Victoria specializes in hunting down supernatural disturbances wherever they are found, particularly other Witches. She can quickly adjust to new developments and make quick decisions accordingly. Immense Magic Power: Reputed as an amazing Mage, Victoria possesses a large reservoir of Magic. She has enough for her to be made a member of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Destiny City, as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of Destiny City; the latter in spite of both her personality and her overbearingness towards older more corrupt, fellow councilors. Victoria possesses an exceedingly powerful magic exertion, capable of making other Wizard Saints sweat in fear and paralyze fellow witch Thalia Ash with a simple look. When exerted, her Magic Power is violet in color. Spells Defensive Spells: Victoria can use anti-impact spells to defend herself from magical attacks. Lightning Blitz: Victoria creates a sphere of electricity in her hand and fires it in the shape of beam at the opponent. Jack-o'-lantern communication spell: Victoria can create an apparently mobile fist-sized pumpkin-shaped item with eyes and mouth carvings on its surface that allows for her to communicate with people. When she stops using the spell the pumpkin bursts into streamers. Draconic Fireball: Spits an exploding fireball at an area, dealing damage across a wide area. Meteor Storm: Calls forth a storm of meteors. Nightmare Reign: A spell that can induce nightmarish visions by reawakening traumatic memories within an opponent. Once caught it is possible the opponent may never wake from the nightmare. The target is left immobile and defenseless while under the effect of this technique. Should the target awaken, they will be both mentally and physically exhausted. Medic: A minor healing spell that allows the target to heal more quickly than usual, sealing minor cuts, bruises, and scrapes very quickly. Heavenly Light: Shoots a ball of white energy upwards that will crash down on the opponent. Illusion Mirror: Illusion Mirror can absorb magical attacks and project them back at opponents at twice their original strength. Techniques Suggestive Looks: Victoria is able to control the minds of dozens of opponents at once, allowing her to direct their movements as she pleases unless they possess an extremely strong will to break it. Awesome Counterattack: Victoria dodges her opponent's attack and reappears behind them, and then proceeds to chop the opponent on the back of their neck, inflicting damage and knocking them unconscious. Boob Burst: Victoria slams her boobs together while moving them at high speeds to create high frequency waves. They will reach the opponent's ears, causing them to lose their sense of balance for a few moments. Ultra Palm Strike: A palm strike that causes an intense vibration that creates bubbles in someone’s lungs through heavy armor. She can use variations of this technique to create air bubbles in a gasoline tank to stall a vehicle's engine or to wrap a bunch of air bubbles around the electrodes soaking in the battery acid to similarly disable the battery by significantly reducing the efficiency at which electricity is drawn from the acid. Starscream Blitz: Victoria can use the Starscream Blitz sword technique to multiply the weight of her attacks as long as she continues attacking without interruption, with each consecutive blow receiving an additional 100,000 pounds of force compared to the previous one. Equipment Beautiful Memories: Victoria's main weapon is a pair of eyeglasses, which she finds stylish and classy. The glasses can record the data of her enemies that helps her replicate their abilities, fighting style, techniques, and even weapons via her Mirage Magic. With the glasses she also has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements or a male's "manhood" size just by looking. Sexy Black Panties: Lacey black panties worn by female Jewels that accumulates magical power. It is able to absorb mana from ambient sources for her own uses. Magic Absorbing clothing: Special clothing that passively absorbs ambient magic energy for the wear's use. Nameless: Victoria's sword. It is 2/3 the size of Victoria and is made of an unknown metal with golden engravings carved on the side and bandages around the hilt. It is nameless since the smith that made the blade never gave it a name. The blade also contains a compartment that she uses to store her clothes for her to change with. Nameless lacks an edge but can easily slice through any sort of magical defense in it's path and serve as a powerful blunt weapon, easily breaking a man's arm with a casual swing. The spine of the blade can be used to parry, deflect, and reflect enemy magic attacks but are also useful for serving as physical shields due to being virtually indestructible, having yet to be damaged by any attack that has tried to break it thus far. Victoria's Nameless has magical engravings found on it. By activating those spell sigils Victoria can induce various magic effects on the target. Some known variations: *'Cremation Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in Nameless that makes the target burst into flame once it slashes the target. *'Dehydration Sigil:' A spell sigil engraved in Nameless that dehydrates the target once hit by the blade. Weaknesses *She's afraid to go all out in battle, so most of her fights are done with the bulk of her power sealed and she tends to hold a back against weaker opponents. *She cares deeply for the innocent and will not conduct any actions that would harm the majority. *She is obsessed with Japan's cuisine. *People with magic negation can be problematic to fight if she is already weakened. *This less clothing that she has on, the less ambient magical energy she can absorb from her surroundings. *If Victoria is knocked out, the effects of her "Neverending Nightmares" will wear off. *Her "Neverending Nightmares" ability does not work against people wearing any kind of glasses or has a Psychic Shield. *Her sword style, she uses it in moderation so as not to become overly reliant upon it. *She sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her. *Can sometimes be somewhat self-assured when things seem to be going well for her. *Her teleportation has a vast but limited range **If she uses her teleportation ability too much, it leaves her nauseated. **She is more vulnerable than other teleporters when taken by surprise or if she has her calculations disrupted by things like pain or fear. **In heavy rain or similar things her spacial awareness and with that the accuracy of her teleports go down. *Has a terrible sense of direction *Her Witch mode turns her into a younger, weaker version of herself once she deactivates it. *Her anger can easily take over her judgement just by some little things such as big breasts problems or her prudeness. Trivia *Victoria is so powerful at casting illusions that even she herself may not be real. *Victoria is good at tongue twisters. *Louis Mitsuari dubbed her nameless sword, "Victory Pledge", after it was imbued with the ability to become stronger whenever Victoria is fighting for her friends. *She was created by Sherria Amicus in order to hold her memories from when she was human. *Becomes easily embarrassed when she is the subject of discussions of a sexual nature. *Don't think about touching her. She won't care whether it was an accident, or not, like that old guy she spin kicked through a train window. *She isn't entirely ashamed of her figure, so it isn't a busty hell, but the big part of her cosplay fetish is that she can't wear the outfits herself due to her figure. *Victoria purportedly has a complex about her large chest. *Victoria is very concerned about her weight, so much that when she finds out she put on some, she decides to go on a diet, hardly eating anything for 3 days straight. But she's stopped by Xuan who states she's making Dai-sensei worry a lot, and that they both think she kept her usual thin figure. After some research, it is revealed that the weight she gained comes from her breasts having grown in size. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet